Cold
by CamilaSF
Summary: Sentando-se ao lado do ruivo o moreno, escorou-se no namorado enquanto suspirava vendo o ruivo tomando calmamente o seu chocolate quente. Decidido a continuar o que tinha começado antes o moreno se aproxima mais do ruivo, voltando a mordiscar e beijar o pescoço do mesmo desta vez com mais intensidade, ouvindo um suspiro do ruivo


_~ Kuroko no Basket pertencem á Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

_~ Ideia da fic retirada do Imagine your Ship._

_~ Fic escrita como pagamento de aposta._

_~ Primeira fic Yaoi _

_~ Primeira fic desse anime_

* * *

Kagami odiava o inverno e o frio.

Desde pequeno ele já era extremamente sensível ao frio.

Agora nesse inverno infernal do Japão, o ruivo não podia deixar e amaldiçoar a maldita estação, enquanto caminhava apressado em direção ao apartamento.

Subiu rapidamente as escadas finalmente chegando na frente do seu apartamento, segurando as sacolas com uma das mãos o ruivoprocurava as chaves, que estavam nos bolsos.

–_ Shit_ * - Amaldiçoou em inglês o ruivo ao se atrapalhar com as chaves por causas das mãos que estavam congelando, por que o mesmo havia esquecido as luvas antes de sair.

Ao entrar na pequena, mas confortável sala suspirou de alívio ao sentir o calor que vinha da lareira acesa. Seguindo em direção da cozinha arrumou as comprar tranquilamente, estava começando a preparar um chocolate quente para si distraído quando sentiu dois braços circularem sua cintura e uma cabeça se apoiando no seu ombro.

– Tadaima * - sussurrou a voz rouca no ombro do ruivo que respondeu tranquilamente.

– Okaeri * - Kagami não pode deixar de suspirar ao sentir as mãos do moreno fazendo pequenas trilhas pelo seu estômago e abdômen por cima da camiseta. O moreno estava se aproveitando do pescoço livre do ruivo para suavemente escovar o nariz, sentindo o ruivo estremecer suavemente, antes de começar a mordiscar o local. Mas o moreno não pode deixar de se assustar as sentir o ruivo pular e se contorcer para se afastar.

– Gelado….Malditamente frias - Rosnou o ruivo que pulou ao sentir que as mãos geladas tinhas entrado por debaixo da sua camiseta.

Aomine olhava o ruivo com um olhar estranho antes de dar um pequeno sorriso divertido para o homem na sua frente e rapidamente lhe roubar a caneca de chocolate quente antes de ir para o quarto deles.

Kagami resmungou alto com o ato do bluenette, sentindo-se mais irritado ao ouvir a risada do mesmo ecoando pelo corredor, antes de se virar para o armário a procura de outra caneca para fazer seu chocolate quente.

Enquanto tomava alguns goles de chocolate quente o ruivo olhou para o quarto ouvindo Aomine conversando, ele deveria estar conversando com sua mãe ou com Momoi pois algumas das duas sempre ligavam toda a noite. Decidindo deixar-lhe um pouco de privacidade correu os olhos pela sala, vendo o cobertor grosso e fofo que o ruivo havia ganhado de Alex, que sempre brincava com ele e sua sensibilidade ao frio.

Pegando uma das pontas da monstruosidade estampada de tigrado o ruivo se sentou no tapete sentado em frente à lareira enquanto finamente sentia bem o suficiente. Deixando um suspiro de contentamento, olhou para cima quanto ouviu os passos que vinham do corredor, olhando para a carranca no rosto do moreno o ruivo riu, vendo o mesmo estreitar os olhos em uma tentativa de o intimidar.

– Momoi-san? - Perguntou o ruivo depois de rir.

– Satsuki sendo chata como sempre, ela começou a gritar que ando matando treinamentos demais para ir para o terraço - Rosnou irritado, ele cuidava e adorava a rosada como uma irmã mais nova, mas ela podia ser irritante quando queria.

Sentando-se ao lado do ruivo o moreno, escorou-se no namorado enquanto suspirava vendo o ruivo tomando calmamente o seu chocolate quente. Decidido a continuar o que tinha começado antes o moreno se aproxima mais do ruivo, voltando a mordiscar e beijar o pescoço do mesmo desta vez com mais intensidade, ouvindo um suspiro do ruivo.

– _A-Ahomine_ o que pensa que esta fazendo? - Sussurrou roucamente o ruivo, as palavras estavam começando a desaparecer de sua mente com as caricias do moreno. Passando as mãos pelos fios azulados Kagami puxou a cabeça para si, para que pudesse beijar mesmo. As bocas se encontraram ferozmente, as línguas lutando por um domínio. E quando se separaram estavam os dois ofegantes.

– Estou aquecendo _Bakagami_– Respondeu igualmente rouco Aomine, os olhos azuis olhando o ruivo intensamente e luxuriosamente, antes de o beijar novamente.

A atmosfera do lugar era quente e pesado, suas respirações ofegantes e suas mãos deslizam pelo corpo do outro. Os prazerosos gemidos e sussurros ecoavam pela sala obscurecida. Eles estavam sem fôlego. Eles ainda estavam desfrutando de todas as sensações fornecidas pelos momentos que a pouco tinham acontecido. Ambos foram apreciando a posição confortável, as caricias e a companhia um do outro.

Como amanhã iria ser final de semana eles queriam ficar assim, juntos deitados na frente da calorosa lareira até o amanhecer, se ninguém aparecesse para perturbá-los. Para que no fim da tarde pudessem jogar ferozmente um contra o outro.

* * *

_* __Shit__ - Droga / Porcaria / Merda_

_* __Tadaima__ - Cheguei em casa / Voltei neste momento_

_* __Okaeri__ - Seja bem-vindo de volta_

_Como sempre me dou mal...Perdendo uma aposta aqui estou eu fazendo minha primeira fic Yaoi - Que vergonha que estou de postar isso. Mas aposta é aposta . E Espero que esteja feliz Jess sua pequena vaca._

_Espero que tenham gostado, Comentarios, criticas, pedras ?_

Bjos Camila 


End file.
